Lipoprotein(a) is a cholesterol-carrying particle in plasma that is closely related to low density lipoprotein (LDL). The quantity of Lp(a) in plasma appears to be closely related to the risk of developing coronary artery disease. However, very little is known about how Lp(a) is produced and degraded in the body. In addition, very little is known about how the components of Lp(a), apo B and apo(a), come together or how they interact with other lipoproteins in plasma. We propose to investigate how Lp(a), apo B, and apo(a) are produced and degraded in the body. Such knowledge should lead to a better understanding of factors underlying heart disease and also to better treatment and prevention strategies for hyperlipidemia and heart disease.